Core A: Administration will support the scientific goals of the proposed NIDA Center for Excellence by overseeing the operational functions of each Center component, facilitating the Center?s internal and external communications, coordinating training and educational activities, and disseminating Center resources and findings to the broader scientific community. More specifically, Core A will address the following specific aims: Aim 1: To provide administrative support for the Center?s translational research, training, education, and outreach objectives. Aim 2: To provide research training and career development opportunities at the intersection of sleep, circadian, and substance use research. These will include a Pilot Study Program and multiple training and educational activities to address the needs of trainees at multiple levels. Aim 3: To provide educational and outreach activities to substance use research and treatment communities, educational organizations, the public, and policy makers. These efforts will include a website dedicated to the dissemination of Center findings. Aim 4: To maximize impact of the Center?s work by sharing its technical and data resources. Aim 5: To conduct systematic evaluation and quality improvement of all activities and processes within the Center. The scientific, training and educational and outreach efforts spearheaded by Core A will be supported by 1) a Scientific Coordinating Committee (SCC) comprising the project and core leads and co-investigators, 2) a University Advisory Board (UAB) consisting of departmental and university leaders in clinical and translational mental health research who can help promote the overall goals of the Center, 3) an External Advisory Board (EAB) consisting of 5-6 senior scientists with expertise in scientific content areas relevant to the Center as well as experience in administering research centers and overseeing training and education programs. The SCC will meet monthly basis to set overall Center scientific priorities; discuss progress and obstacles toward achieving Center, Core, and Project goals; and plan for upcoming Center training and educational activities. The EAB will provide outside expertise on both the management/progress of the Center, as well as content expertise in each of the key areas contributing to the Center. In concert, the SCC, UAB and EAB will ensure that the goals of the Center are achieved in accordance with the milestones described in the Center Plan. Scientific and administrative leadership of the Center will be provided by the Center Director, Colleen McClung, PhD and Center Co-Director, Daniel Buysse, MD. Dr. McClung will have responsibility for the overall scientific and fiscal management of the Center, for facilitating the interactions of basic and clinical research investigators engaged in collaborative projects, and for promoting the training and outreach efforts of the Center. Drs. McClung and Buysse will be assisted in these activities by an experienced Center Administrator and administrative team.